After the Experience
by chocolab831
Summary: It has been many years since Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the gang have graduated from Hogwarts, and now thier children are at Hogwarts. THings may seem fine, the Dark Lord has still not been stopped.
1. Default Chapter

Harold and Jamie Porter were as normal as anyone else in the city. They lived in a nice house, and had a ten-year-old son named Charles. Nice people that were pleasing to be with, no one thought that they could have a secret so big. ---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- "Happy Birthday, Charlie!" exclaimed his parents.  
  
A huge smile spread across his face. "Thanks!" he exclaimed  
  
"Why don't you go check the mail, and then tonight we will give your presents and have some cake?" Jamie suggested.  
  
"Ok!" Charlie replied. He bounced out to the mailbox, his bright red hair blowing as the wind picked up speed outside. He walked into the house, and his bright green eyes shown magnificently. As he came into the Kitchen, he held up four letters. He opened the top one and looked down at it.  
  
" It's from Grandpa and Grandpa!" he exclaimed. Harold and Jamie looked at each other, and breathed a sigh of relief. They were still unharmed. Charlie had already taken out their present, which was a gift certificate, and started opening the next one. "It's from uncle Sid!" Harold again felt relieved. "Hey, what's this?" Charlie asked, as many strange coins came out of the envelope.  
  
"Galleons!" Jamie squealed, before she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Sickles!" Harold exclaimed, again, before he realized that Charlie was still in the room.  
  
Charlie's bright green eyes darted back between the two, looking very confused. "Hey- dad, there's a note for you in here too!"  
  
Harold cautiously took the note and read:  
  
Dear Harold and Jamie, Sorry about his present being in the "old" kind of money, but I am still in that world, and it is very hard to convert it now. I'm very sorry, but since it is his eleventh Birthday, I thought he might need it. He is going, isn't he? Sorry I cannot write more, but the current circumstances and getting out of control. Please write back. Love, Snuffles.  
  
"What does it say, Dad?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
"It says that that he was visiting another country, and could not convert the money back."  
  
"Oh, ok." Charlie replied," Can you change it back?"  
  
"Sure" Harry smiled weakly, looking at Jamie. She rolled her eyes, since she knew that they could not possible change those back.  
  
"Ok good!" Charlie said and started on the next envelope. The green writing and the familiar seal that was on the envelope caught both Jamie's and Harold's attention. Jamie mouthed the words "what are we going to do?" but Harold just shrugged.  
  
Jamie slipped by and handed Charlie the other letter. "Here, honey, I'm pretty sure that this is from Uncle Bill." She said.  
  
"Ok!" Bill had sent him money, only this time no conversions had to be made. Harold glanced at Jamie, and behind her back was the letter with the green ink.  
  
Nightfall came, and as said earlier, presents were given and cake was eaten. After the last piece of cake had been devoured, it was time for Charlie to go to bed.  
  
"Come on, now, up to bed." Jamie said. Charlie slowly climbed to stairs and went into his room. When they were sure he was asleep, the argument began.  
  
"Harry! We cannot keep this up forever!" Jamie exclaimed  
  
"But Ginny! We cannot let him go! It is much too dangerous now! You read Sirius's letter!"  
  
"Yes, I know" Ginny replied, her face falling. "But I am more worried about letters that we didn't receive then the ones we did." Harry didn't respond so she continued, "What about Fred and George? We had heard from them last year. What do you think happened to them?"  
  
Harry just shook his head, " I think they're alright. Knowing Fred and George, they'd probably hex away any dark wizard that came near them."  
  
A smile surfaced on Ginny's face but quickly receded. "And what about Remus?" Ginny questioned again.  
  
"Well, you know that he is an animagus. He is probably out in the forests of Romania, with other wolves."  
  
Ginny continued to ask the questions they never dared to ask before. "Ron and Hermione. How long has it been? Three years I think? And Percy- what happened to him?" Her eyes had started to tear.  
  
"Ginny, it will be alright. Ron and Hermione- they have three kids, don't they? They're probably very busy.but I'm sure we'll get back in with them soon. And Percy- well, you know Percy as well as I do. He's probably working so hard that he doesn't even know what year it is."  
  
"Yes," Ginny agreed. "Your probably right."  
  
"So, are we going to send him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry." Ginny started. She had a twinkle in her eye that made Harry think that he wasn't going to like this. "We can't keep this up forever. He will eventually know. And if we don't send him now, when he finds out it will be too late. I know that sending him there will be a great risk, but think about it- its an even bigger one not sending him."  
  
"And how is that?" Harry asked. He knew the answer the question, but didn't want to face up the facts.  
  
"Harry Potter! I know you know the answer to that question." Harry finally gave in, and Charlie Potter was going to Hogwarts. 


	2. The Magic Begins Again

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Ginny.? What are you doing?" Harry asked, puzzled, as he walked into the kitchen the next morning to find bits of coffee being shot everywhere.  
  
Ginny looked up at him. "Well." She started, "I was trying to make some coffee using magic, but apparently I didn't do the spell right, and now it's flying everywhere."  
  
Harry laughed as some coffee squirted her in the face. Ginny was a mage; she didn't need a wand to do magic, and Harry's wand was somewhere up in the attic. So right now, the coffee pot was spraying coffee, and neither could do anything about it.  
  
Thump, Thump, Thump. "Oh there's Charlie! Do something, Harry, before he sees!" Ginny squealed, half laughing.  
  
"You're the mage- you do something!" Harry replied. Ginny bit her lip.  
  
"Hello mum. Hello Dad." Charlie said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. Good thing he didn't look on the counter, because he would have seen a melted coffee pot with many holes in it.  
  
"Hello Charlie." Ginny replied, and set down a plate of food in front of him, still grinning about the previous events. ~*~*~  
  
"Well, Charlie's at the pool, so now we can talk again." Ginny said. Harry nodded. "Now Harry.You know that if he does go, which we decided he was, it would be almost impossible to keep us out here. Now Harry I'm sure you know that." Her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Ginny, I don't think you're realized what that would mean. It would mean moving again, which would be very suspicious to the muggles, going back into the wizard world- which is dangerous- which is why we moved here."  
  
Ginny stared straight into his eyes. "Harry, please? We're secluded out here; we have no idea what is going on in there world; we can barley even communicate with our friends."  
  
Harry missed his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, very much. He had met them both during his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And through his seven years there, he had experienced more then most wizards do in their lifetime. I mean, after all, who could destroy the sorcerer's stone, get into the chamber of secrets, free a innocent man from death eaters, compete in the tri-ward tournament, see Voldemort return to life, venture into the forbidden forest more then once, and face Voldemort about seven times, and live to tell the tale? The boy who lived can.  
  
"Fine." Harry sighed, "We'll go." And just as he said that the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" Ginny wondered, thinking maybe Charlie was back early. But when she opened the door, she was in for a surprise. There stood Mrs. Tappan, their neighbor, holding a small package in her hand as an owl flew over her head. She explained in the calmest manner she could that the owl had flown into their house and delivered the package, yet it was addressed to Jamie.  
  
"So." Mrs. Tappan finished, "Here is your package, here is your owl, good day." And walked back to her own house.  
  
Harry walked over and asked what was going on, and Ginny stated that Fred and George didn't pick the brightest owl in the store. Peering down at the package she was holding, Harry wasn't sure if it should be opened or not.  
  
"We'll leave that for later." Ginny decided, almost reading his thoughts. "It will me a lot easier to understand after you explain to him about magic." She said with a wink.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his hair, slightly revealing the lightning shaped scar on his forehead that he had had most of his life. "Alright, I will, tonight."  
  
Ginny smiled a huge smile for the first time a few years. "I miss it." "I know, I do too." Harry replied, "But we're going back!" 


	3. A New Life

CHAPTER THREE  
  
After a lengthy explanation about magic, magical people, and mostly anything that relates to magic, Harry and Ginny finally felt confident in sending their son to Hogwarts. Even though Ginny had been very keen on the idea of going back into the wizard world, she never thought that it would mean so many changes.  
  
"We're going to have to tell everyone that we're moving away; that I got a better job elsewhere. We have to find another house; we can't live here with all these muggles around us. I'm going to have to find a new job, and Charlie, you're going to have to leave all of your friends."  
  
Even though these measures were harsh on this stable family, they decided to take the chance. Charlie went upstairs to pack up his room, while Ginny and Harry tried to pack up the downstairs.  
  
"Harry.How old is Ron and Hermione's oldest child?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe around Charlie's age."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There is a chance- "  
  
"That they'll be in Hogwarts together" Ginny finished the sentence for him. She hoped that they would be the same age; then it would be much easier to get in contact with them.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Harry, after many weeks of making their move as unsuspicious as possible, had finally found a new house and a new life. Standing in front of the large house in Godric Hollow, they knew that everything had changed. The house was painted white, with light blue shutters, and a blue door. It looked new, and unwelcoming.  
  
Charlie was the first one to go in it. And as soon as he did, he couldn't believe his eyes. A nice-sized house from the front suddenly turned into a very large house on the inside.  
  
"Don't let your eyes fool you." Harry said as he walked in behind him. It was slightly dark inside, and Ginny went around and opened many of the shades. She opened the back ones, and she stared for a few seconds at the marvelous view. Something was familiar about it, she thought, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Nonsense, Lupin." An old witch said, "It can't be."  
  
"Minerva, I know, they are. The Potters are back."  
  
"B-but why? How?"  
  
"Look at the book of children attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
With curiosity, she took out the old and tarnished book in which every magical child's name was written into, and then they were old enough were sent an owl to attend Hogwarts. There, she saw the name, glowing.  
  
"Potter, Charlie." She whispered.  
  
Lupin had a grin on his face. And wait until you see who else is coming this year among many people." 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Now, lets make sure you have everything." Ginny said, fluttering about the new house. "Wand, books, robes." She walked back and fourth through the family room where Charlie and Harry were sitting with Charlie's suitcase watching Ginny. "Ink, quills, parchment.."  
  
"Ginny- dear-" Harry started.  
  
"Spell-o-tape just in case, cauldron, potion ingredients."  
  
After a while of this, Ginny was finally satisfied. Harry threw some floo powder into the glowing fireplace, and soon they were in King's cross station.  
  
"Platform nine and three quarters?" Charlie asked, looking at platform nine and platform ten. "How do we get there?"  
  
Harry explained to him that you have to push your cart through the barrier of the two platforms. "I hope Dobby doesn't know about this." He muttered into Ginny's ear. They both remembered that year very well- Harry's second and Ginny's first; The house elf dobby had blocked the barrier to prevent Harry from going to Hogwarts, so Harry and Ron, who was Ginny's brother, flew his a flying car to Hogwarts.  
  
They were just about to go through the barrier when someone called them. "Excuse, Mr." A young girl said to them. "I, um, overheard you talking. How is it again that you get to platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
Harry seemed to remember having the same conversation many years ago. This time Ginny did the explaining of the barrier.  
  
They all went through the barrier, and stood before an engine. Harry and Ginny knew that at one time it was a scarlet red, but now it looked more like a rusty color then anything, and the once gold letters that read Hogwarts Express were now faded to a brown.  
  
Harry opened a compartment and loaded Charlie's luggage onto it. Ginny went over and hugged him. "Now Charlie- be good, and be careful, ok?"  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
Ginny walked away and Harry also started to talk. "Be good this year, next year we'll work on something, ok?" He winked.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Ok. Goodbye dad, Goodbye mum!" as the train started to pull away from the station.  
  
Charlie looked out the window of his compartment, which he was in by himself. Everything was going by so quickly- almost like the past summer. One day he had been at home with his friends at the pool, and the next he was moving to some place in the middle of nowhere and going to a school where he knew absolutely no one to learn magic? It just didn't seem right to him.  
  
Just then the compartment door swung open, and a girl of about the same age with brown hair and a freckled face walked in, and sat down across from Charlie.  
  
"Hi." Charlie said, "I'm Charlie, Charlie Potter."  
  
As he said that she nearly fell off her chair. "Potter? As in Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's my dad's name."  
  
Her eyes opened wider. "Wow. My parents talk all the time about him. And he's really famous you know, he was the boy who lived."  
  
Charlie smiled. His mother had told him all about this. "Yeah." He felt very out of place.  
  
"Oh! And I'm sorry for not introducing myself" She said as she picked herself up from off the floor. "Jamie Weasley here."  
  
The name sounded oddly familiar to him, but he didn't say anything. They talked for the good part of the ride about their families, and about what they know of hogwarts.  
  
" I heard that they had an enchanted ceiling the great hall to look like the real sky." Charlie said.  
  
"My uncles Fred and George said there are some secret passage ways and stuff."  
  
"Cool. I have an Uncle Fred and Uncle too. They sent me ton-tongue toffees for my birthday."  
  
"This is too weird." Jamie said. "We're almost exactly alike- and we have to same family members now?"  
  
Suddenly Charlie realized where he had seen the name Weasley. "Weasley!" He yelled.  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"I figured it out!" Charlie jumped out of his seat. "Its my mom maiden name- Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I know that name! That is my dad's sister."  
  
They turned to stare at each other in shock. They were cousins. 


	5. The Arrival at Hogwarts

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"Jaime, there you are!" Another girl walked into their compartment, followed by a boy. They both looked like Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?" The boy asked.  
  
Jamie cleared her throat. " Lisa, Rich, this is Charlie Potter. His father is Harry Potter. His mother is Ginny Weasley Potter. Who just so happens to be the sister of our father." She turned to Charlie. "Charlie, this is Lisa and Rich, my brother and sister."  
  
"Twins, you might want to add!" Rich included.  
  
"So, you're Potter, eh?" Lisa said, raising an eyebrow. "Which would mean that you are our cousin."  
  
"Yeah, Lis, I think that Jamie had just pointed that out."  
  
"Yeah, Lis, I think that Jamie had just pointed that out." Jamie mimicked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well," Lisa started talking to Jamie and Charlie, "We just came in to tell you to change into your robes and to give you these."  
  
She threw some candy on the seat next to them, and then pushed her now hysterically laughing brother out of the compartment.  
  
"Uh-oh. Hey Charlie, um, that was really not a very good idea."  
  
Charlie looked at the window, which acted like a mirror, and he saw his hair rapidly changing from its red glow to purple, blue, green, and then finally back to red. After about four times it finally stopped.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Finally, the train came to a stop at Hogwarts. All the students jumped off the train, and a meek voice could be heard yelling, "F-First years! Over here, please! All fist years!"  
  
Jamie and Charlie started to walk over there, and they passed Rich and Lisa.  
  
"Hope you have fun defeating the dragon!" Lisa said to them.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that they have two of them this year." Rich added.  
  
Jaime rolled her eyes. "Another one of their stupid jokes." She mumbled to Charlie. "They're trying to scare us."  
  
"So then what do we have to do?" Charlie asked.  
  
Jamie shrugged, and continued to walk towards the voice calling all of the first years. They finally arrived at a small port, with little boats. The man, as his voice sounded, was actually very small. "Hello, everyone. I'm Neville Longbottom, but you can call be Neville. Now, we are going to go to the castle. What you need to do is hope into one of these boats." And as he said that he demonstrated the hopping motion to the new students. "There will be three in a boat, and the person up front just has to pull the little lever and the boat will automatically go to the school, ok?"  
  
They all nodded, and climbed into the boats. Charlie, Jamie, and a boy named Trent got into one boat. Charlie, being in front, pulled the lever. Suddenly, a swirled wind engulfed the boats, and everything started to blur. Charlie looked down because his eyes were starting to water. He felt the boat stop, and opened his eyes to see that he was in another port, but this time there were gray stone wall surrounding them.  
  
"Wow." Jaime said, her mouth hanging open.  
  
Neville was tying all the boats to the dock so the passengers could safely exit. In a few minutes he had tied all the boats and all the new students were lined up outside of a set of double doors.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said, as the doors started to open. 


	6. Sortings and the Burrow

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Kill a dragon. Tsk." Jaime said in disgust as she, along with Charlie and Trent, sat at the Gryffindor table, after having just been sorted.  
  
"Yeah, that was a lot easier." Trent added, who had looked very relieved ever since he saw that the only thing you had to do was try on a hat.  
  
The food started to come through the plates, and looking around at everyone who had started eating, they figured it edible. After the welcoming feast, the Gryffindor prefect led them up their common room and dormitories. Charlie and Trent walked in to see that their luggage was already there, and Charlie, after a hectic day, fell right asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at their new house on Grodric's Hollow, Harry had just walked in the door to find Ginny looking out the back window again. Ginny heard a noise and turned around.  
  
"Oh, Harry. There is just something out there- its just so familiar, yet so distant. I just want to know what it is." She said as she peered through the window once again.  
  
Harry too looked out the window. He saw a huge valley, brightly colored with the brightly colored leaves of the fall season. A little wind blew, and some of the leaves swirled to the ground. Birds flew from tree to tree, while squirrels scampered around looking for acorns. He often passes by the window, but had never really paid much attention to it.  
  
"Come on, Ginny." Harry said as he walked towards the back door.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry smiled. "We're going to go see what's really out there."  
  
They exited through the back door and skipped down the steps into the great valley. Harry immediately felt a sense of happiness, and he wondered why. He looked at Ginny, and she felt it to.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" She yelled, and started running towards the other side of the valley. Harry ran after her, neither sure where they were running to are why.  
  
Finally, they stopped at the hedge line that bordered their property. Ginny looked around for something, but still couldn't find it.  
  
"I felt it." She said disappointed. "There is something here. I know there is."  
  
"I know, I know. I felt it too." Harry looked around him, at the dark green hedges, the green valley, the bright trees, and the deep blue sky. He sighed, as nothing seemed to have changed and leaned on a hedge to see what they were going to do now.  
  
"Harry! Be care.full." The hedge Harry had been leaning on tipped over, and he fell on the other side of it. "Harry! Where are you?" Ginny asked as she stepped over the overturned hedge. She found her husband standing there, staring straight ahead. "What are you doing?" She asked, and then turned to see what he was looking out.  
  
"Lets go!" Harry whispered, still in awe, as they set out half running to their destination. They ran through the place that they had played Quidditch over the summer, through the gnome garden, and to the house that had been a home both to Ginny and then to Harry. The Burrow.  
  
It had been Ginny's home, but Harry had been there so many times it almost felt like his home, since he wasn't exactly welcome in his Aunt and Uncle's house.  
  
Ginny, with a shaky hand, knocked on the front door. It must have been only seconds, but it felt like hours waiting for someone to answer. And finally, someone did. 


	7. An Informal Reunion

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"Ginny! Harry!" Cried Mrs. Weasley, the look of shock on her face not changing to joy.  
  
After many minutes of hugs and tears from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and lots of explaining and stories from Ginny and Harry, the group finally settled down, and three other people emerged from the staircase.  
  
"Mom! Could you get these two out of my room? Honestly, I come home for one week and I can't even get any peace and quiet. I could have gone back to the office and gotten more done." Percy said, holding two giggling children, one in each arm. He let them go onto the floor. "Now, you two, stay out here, and play with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." He started to walk back to his room before what he had just said registered. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?" He cried turning around.  
  
"Hi Perce." Ginny greeted.  
  
"How you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
He blinked. And then again. Rubbing his eyes, he walked over to the pair. And he started asking the now routine questions that Ginny and Harry had to answer. Finally, when he was satisfied, "I'll be up in my room, in case you need me, ok? And its not like you're that far away or anything. I mean really, the backyard." before he escaped to his room.  
  
Harry smiled. Some people never changed; and he sort of liked that.  
  
"Oh, this is Alyssa, and Kyle." Mr. Weasley said, gesturing towards the two kids still on the floor where Percy left them. "Twins, you might want to note. Six-year old twins."  
  
"Oh no!" Ginny and Harry said in unison, both thinking of Ginny's twin brothers Fred and George.  
  
"Eh, you don't have to worry about them quite yet. You should look out for Lisa and Rich- Fred and George were teaching them new tricks." Mr. Weasley laughed.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and then resumed to the conversation.  
  
Mrs. Weasley checked her watch. "Hmm, Hermione and Ron should be home soon." She said.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy come home soon?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Don't you listen?" Alyssa exclaimed. "They said they would be home soon!"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry and Ginny. "Hi Aunt Ginny. Hi uncle Harry." He said in monotone as if he was being forced to, although no one had told him to do anything of the sort. Alyssa followed him in doing this.  
  
"Hello Alyssa, hello Kyle." They replied.  
  
All of them turned around to look at the chimney, which had started to make noises. There was a loud thud, and cloud of dust, and two figures on the floor.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Never- never again will I listen to one of your ideas!" Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry." Ron said, rolling his eyes. "All I wanted to do was make sure that the chimney still works."  
  
Hermione got up and started to dust herself off, but when she saw Harry and Ginny she ran over to give them both a huge hug. "Harry! Ginny!" She cried. "Oh my god! Oh my!" She couldn't really piece together any words.  
  
Ron, getting up from the ground where he had still been laying, went over to greet his best friend and his sister with, with hugs, but not quite as hard as Hermione.  
  
"Ugh, hewe we go agwain." Alyssa said. 


	8. Daily Prophet and the First Class

CHAPTER 8  
  
A/N- I'll be skipping back and forth between the kids and adults, so if it gets confusing just tell me! (  
  
"Wow." Ginny gasped, realized for the first time the magnitude of what had just happened. With all the commotion going on at the Burrow, she had barley any time to think about it. It didn't seem like it was almost twelve years; the time seemed to have flow by.  
  
Harry was equally as shocked, just trying to make sense of it all. Ginny walked into the kitchen and spotted a newspaper.  
  
"Did you subscribe to the daily prophet?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said. He was tired and still in shock so he didn't feel like talking much. "Got it from work.discount prices you know."  
  
Ginny eyed him. "Thinking about work, have you found another job yet?" She asked.  
  
"No, not yet." He replied. "Maybe something in the Ministry."  
  
Nodding her head, Ginny picked up the newspaper and began to read to herself. She started to laugh, and when Harry asked her why, she responded with, "They say that with great Harry Potter back on our side once again, we will-"  
  
"Stop!" Harry protested. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
".Harry Potter back on our side once again, we will for sure conquer the dark lord. Written by Journalist Colin Creevy." Jamie read.  
  
"I'm sure my dad will be so happy!" Charlie said sarcastically.  
  
"Well he is famous." Trent pointed out.  
  
"He still won't be happy."  
  
Tracy, the fourth member of their little group, made them aware that if they didn't hurry up they would be late to their very first class. Tracy, unlike Trent, was a muggle born; She had asked Harry how to get to platform nine and three quarters the previous day.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Charlie said, packing up his books and supplies.  
  
"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts." Tracy said, "I think that this is going to be a very interesting class. I mean, werewolves, vampires, all that stuff!"  
  
"We'll see how great this is." Jamie muttered to Trent, who understood what the dark forces really could do. Charlie understood, of course, but not as well as the two of them.  
  
They walked through the marble hallway, trying to figure out where they were. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, although no one was visible.  
  
"Nice try you two." Jamie said, it seemed, so the air. "But Uncle Fred and Uncle George told you a million times that that stuff doesn't work. See? Rich! Lisa!"  
  
As soon as Jamie said their names, her twin siblings could be revealed, standing right in front of them. "Well it was worth a shot." Lisa said, walking away and completely ignoring the four. *~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, there was something already going on.  
  
  
  
"Sirius, you can't possibly. Even though you are." Lupin said.  
  
"My name is cleared, Remus; I can do anything I want to now!"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"And if being the Headmaster of Hogwarts is what I want, I can do it!"  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you get the point that the people still don't trust you!"  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"You don't worry enough!"  
  
"Why wouldn't they trust me as headmaster?"  
  
"Well when they found out I was a werewolf I had to leave here, remember?" Lupin replied Sirius was standing at the chalkboard, drawing meaningless designs on it.  
  
"You go try, but I doubt it."  
  
Sirius put down the chalk "Alright! See ya later!"  
  
  
  
Sirius walked out the door, and no sooner had he done that then four student of his class walked in. There was one girl with medium length brown hair and freckles, who was slightly shorter then the rest, and the other girl, who had long black hair, and deep brown eyes. Looking at the two boys with them, he saw one with short blond hair and blue eyes, and next to him- . Lupin's heart almost skipped a beat. Those eyes- he was sure!  
  
  
  
"Hello students, Charlie, Jamie. I'm Professor Lupin." Charlie and Jamie looked at each other. How did he know their name? Lupin smiled. "I seemed to remember a certain group like this." He looked at his students. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and for a while there Ginny Weasley, am I correct?"  
  
  
  
This is getting weirder and weirder, Charlie thought. 


	9. A Piano and Another Letter

CHAPTER NINE  
  
"Ok, a little to the left." Percy directed his three brothers and Harry. Bill, Fred, and George all lived with him, but he called Harry for extra help. Percy explained it to them as urgent, but Harry thought otherwise.  
  
"Why do these muggles [I]bother[/I] with these things?" Bill asked as he dropped one side of the piano he was supposed to be carrying up the stairs.  
  
Fred banged on some of the keys. "It makes noise?" He asked.  
  
"Percy, why are we doing this?" Harry asked, as the side that Bill had dropped was almost on top of them.  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. "I've told you already. Nick Numbug was trying to fly it, so therefore we had to compensate it."  
  
All four of them started at him. "Perfect Percy, can I ask why we just don't enchant it so its small and light and we can carry it up in our pockets?" George asked.  
  
"Because that is illegal. You cannot enchant a muggle object!" Percy started calmly. "Wait! What are you doing! Fred! George! Bill! Harry!" He screamed.  
  
It was too late though, as the four of them had made it the size of a large seashell, and the weight of a feather. Percy rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the four of them wondering why that hadn't thought of that before.  
  
"Well, not I'm hungry." Fred declared, and started to walk off to the kitchen. He got about four feet from where he was when a large owl flew in from the window. Shocked, his first instinct was the duck, and soon George was right by his side on the ground as the owl swept over the rest of them.  
  
Finally, it came to halt and dropped a letter onto the floor before it flew out the window again.  
  
Slowly getting up off the ground, Harry walked over and picked up the letter. He look at the Weasley brothers, and they were all nodding for him to open it.  
  
Dear Harry, Hello, it is Sirius. I'm glad to see that you are back. My name has been cleared for almost five years now, and I think I am going to try to get the job as Headmaster at Hogwarts. Things just keep getting worse and worse. So far the only place where nothing has happened yet was at Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. People are being attacked left and right. Yesterday we just lost three Aurors to Voldemort. He has to be stopped soon, otherwise nothing will be left. As soon as you get them, I want you, and when I say that I mean all of you, to go to the Hogsmeade. I think you know where to meet me. Sorrowfully, Sirius  
  
  
  
"Come on, we have to go to Hogsmeade." Harry said, and started walking to the door. Harry, being probably the more serious one of the group, didn't drag them places for no reason, so apparently this was very important. Curiously, the four brother followed him.  
  
They were even more surprised when they went into Fred and George's store.  
  
"Harry, I believe you are trespassing." Fred said.  
  
"Yes, we can have you evicted for this." George added.  
  
"What is it that you want? Some canary creams?"  
  
"You want the world to look like canaries? Or maybe some ton tongue toffees."  
  
"He's out to destroy the world. He wants everyone to be canaries with fifteen foot long tongues!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Maybe not [I]everyone[/I], but defiantly a certain pair of twins that just so happened to be named Fred and George." After many years of being the unwilling testers for their tricks, Harry and Ron learned how to get them back.  
  
"Bill and Harry, can I ask what on [I]Earth[/I] are you doing?" Percy asked in disbelief. The two of them were prying floorboards loose.  
  
Fred and George finally understood what they were doing. "Good thing we gave you that map Harry." George said.  
  
"Really comes in handy."  
  
"What map?" Bill inquired, confused. Percy agreed and repeated him.  
  
"There is tunnel under here to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, we have just have to stop the womping willow, and then get into the shrieking shack."  
  
Fred and George agreed that it was a good plan, but Bill and Percy were staring at the three of three of them. Percy had always been the head- boy-rule-bearing-perfect son, but Bill at times could be almost as bad.  
  
"And you know about this, how?" Bill asked. Percy was still in such a state of shock at the rules he was about to break.  
  
"From the map that the marauders made." Fred said as if that explained everything.  
  
"What is this map?" Percy finally yelled, frustrated.  
  
"Will explain later." Harry said as he slipped through the hole in the floorboards. "Whoa. Fred. George?"  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?"  
  
"I think we have a problem." Harry echoed back from the ground. 


	10. Secret Passage Ways and the Whomping Wil...

CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Nice going you two." Bill said, displeased as was Harry and Percy at what the twins had done. The basement of their shop, which was really a secret passage-way to Hogwarts, was covered with boxes and boxes of stuff Harry didn't really want to know, and the place looked like a tornado had been through.  
  
Percy attempted to muddle through the rubble, but tripped over a large crack in the ground and fell into some boxes. Fred and George tried to stifle their laughter, but it echoed back in the basement.  
  
"How did this get like this?" Harry asked. He had been back here quite often when he was in school. At times it was often cluttered, but the place was never like this.  
  
Fred shrugged. "I dunno. We just got a lot of new stuff."  
  
"Cause its on high demand." George added.  
  
"So we just kept making and shipping more and more and ordering more and more supplied."  
  
"And we just threw the boxes down here."  
  
Harry sighed. "That was great." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, its not like anyone uses it." Fred shot back.  
  
"Except for us.even though we probably could just take a train." George continued.  
  
"Yeah, and its not like anyone even has that map." Fred said.  
  
Harry grinned. Its not like anyone even has that map, he thought to himself.  
  
"Well." Bill said, breaking into the argument, "Could we try to get through here?" He shot a look at his brother. "Percy, why don't you try to do something, since I see you are being such a help to this." Bill was grinning, but Percy didn't seem too happy.  
  
Percy sighed, and pulled out his wand from his pocket. He muttered a few words, and all the stuff on the floor started to float into the air. "Come on now, run, before the everything falls on us."  
  
At that, they all took on at a run, and finally reached the entrance of the statue where they would enter Hogwarts.  
  
Bill seemed very interested that the twins and Harry knew all about these secrets ways, but Percy wasn't as thrilled. "How did I let them get away with this.I should have know.butterbeer after every quidditch victory.of course." He was muttering.  
  
"Come on, we're going to be later then we already are." Harry said with a sense of urgency and pushed Fred and George through the statue. Harry was next, and was soon followed by Percy and Bill.  
  
The castle was unusually empty, considering it was a week-end and often most students were wondering about. They made it to the front door without even being seen, but were spotted by Professor McGonagol on their way out the door. She almost fell over in shock, seeing all of them there.  
  
"Wha-wha- what are you [I]doing[/I] here?" She stuttered, trying to be strict.  
  
"Sorry Minerva. Ministry business." Percy said, sounding very professional and holding his head up high.  
  
She nodded and walked away, still shaking her head. Fred, George, and Harry had been used throughout their life to people stopping them and suspecting something, but Percy looked absolutely uphauled. Bill was a little surprised, but figured it was how anyone would react; Five adult just walking out of the castle?  
  
Fred and George got to the tree first, but then immediately backed away, as large tree branch nearly pushed them to the ground.  
  
"Would one of you like to tell me how we are going to go near this tree without getting killed?" Percy asked.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. "Well, um, [I]we[/I] never really tried this way before." One of them said.  
  
"Distract it." Harry ordered.  
  
"What?" Percy asked, still very skeptical.  
  
"Just distract it." Repeated Harry.  
  
After Harry made them sure he knew what he was doing, they agreed, and Bill and Percy enchanted some rocks on the ground to keep hitting the tree over and over again. Fred and George were doing, as Percy thought, what they do best. They were running in circles around the tree, screaming. Meanwhile, the tree, while trying to swing its branches at Fred and George and fend off the rocks hitting it, didn't have time to swipe at Harry, who was somewhere under the tangle of lashing branches.  
  
The tree had started to give up on them, and realized Harry was right there. Seeing the branch coming, Harry dove out of the way. He looked at where he landed, and saw a knot in the root. He pushed it down, and the tree became like glass.  
  
"Harry- you did that?" Bill called, walking toward the tree.  
  
"Yeah, over here, now lets go." Harry said, seeing the four of them walking over to him.  
  
"I can't believe you never showed us this!" Fred said, almost sorrowfully.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, it could have been dangerous." George added. "But it would have been the ultimate escape from Herbology!" 


	11. Quidditch

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Hogwarts castle, Charlie and Jamie, and were getting ready for their big Quidditch match against Slytherin. Trent loved the game, and Tracy, being muggle-born, had never seen it before, but both were too afraid of heights to actually play it. Naturally Charlie was the seeker, and Jamie a chaser.  
  
The captain of the team, Dave Adelma was trying to run a few plays, but eventually just let the team practice the basics when he realized that none of them knew what he was saying. He made a note to himself to draw up diagrams for the next practice, and then went about to monitor how the team was doing.  
  
Jamie and her sister Lisa were passing the quaffle back and forth to each other while weaving around the many goalposts. They flew over to their brother, Rich, who was playing keeper. As good as the two girls were as chasers, they could not get anything past their brother.  
  
Two beaters, who Charlie later learned were named Ricky and Ryan and were brothers. Ricky was in his fourth year and Ryan his second.  
  
Charlie could see all this because he was way above the rest of the team as well as the quidditch pitch, looking for the golden snitch. Charlie had only played Quidditch once before in his life, which was right before school started. His father had just told him that he was a wizard, and then showed him what he considered the greatest thing about the wizarding world. And Charlie whole-heartily agreed with him.  
  
After a while, Charlie was starting to get discouraged. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of gold fluttering anywhere. He was almost about to give up when something gold whizzed by his head.  
  
"Practice is over. Everybody gather around." Dave called.  
  
The seven people that made up the team, who were Dave, Lisa, Rich, Jamie, Charlie, Ryan and Ricky, all gathered around.  
  
"I think we were doing alright for our first practice. Remember, every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday right after dinner, and every Saturday at two." Dave said.  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier to hex Slytherin's brooms?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Ooh! Please can we? Pleeease?" Rich pleaded. "Its be [I]so[/I] much fun and [I]so[/I] funny for ALL of us!" He finished with a what would be innocent grin, only people knew that he and his sister were rarely ever totally innocent.  
  
Dave answered with a firm "No." He knew better then the leave anything to the two of them, and even if he tried to joke around and say yes, he knew they would take it literally "Ok, see you all Wednesday."  
  
The members of the team started to walk up to the castle, which looked very appealing on this chilly fall night. "You two might want to get better brooms." Lisa said, poking her sister in the back. "These school brooms aren't exactly fireblaze 100's."  
  
"I don't think you're going to do all that well riding a nimbus 2000." Rich remarked.  
  
"Well, have fun going being left behind!" Lisa said, and she and Rich ran ahead of them as if to prove to them that they [I]really[/I] needed new brooms.  
  
Charlie looked at Jamie. "Next Mission-" he said.  
  
"- Getting our parents to get us new brooms."  
  
Just as Jamie said this, Tracy and Trent came running over to them.  
  
"I think I got it! I think I got it!" Tracy exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Got what?" Charlie asked, who was getting dizzy, as she had been jumping quite a few times now.  
  
"Quidditch- it's like basketball!" She replied, and finally calmed down slightly and stopped jumping. Now there was only a slight bounce to her step. "Well, in a way. Same major concept."  
  
Charlie thought about it a second and realized that she was right. The main goal was the get the ball into the net by passing or shooting. Only there was no seeker in basketball.  
  
The two walked ahead and talked about basketball and the similarities it had to quidditch. Behind them, Jamie and Trent were utterly puzzled.  
  
"Basaktebol?" Jamie said. "What[I]is[/I] that?"  
  
Trent shrugged. "Bakesetbowl must some thing in the muggle world or something. Sound like a boring game- you don't even get to fly."  
  
The rest of the way up to the common room, Jamie was muttering something about "baseketbill" and why muggles loved it so much. "Honestly, I just don't get it." 


	12. Gringotts

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Back at the burrow.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were left at home with the twins, Kyle and Alyssa. Ron and Mr. Weasley were at work, and the rest of the "clan" was out in Hogsmeade meeting Sirius. And, like most of the time at the burrow, things were not quiet.  
  
Kyle had taken all of their wands, and was waving them around in all sorts of motions. Things and occasionally people were floating all around the house.  
  
"Now Kyle, please give me back my wand, or else you're going to be grounded for the next four months." Hermione said in a stern, near hysteric voice to her son. Kyle ran over by Alyssa, who had taken cover under the couch when her stuffed bear got caught in the chandelier. But even Kyle was under the couch, he still managed to use the wands and make things fly.  
  
This time Mrs. Weasley tried. "Come on Kyle. Give us our wands back, and we'll let you have some cookies before dinner."  
  
This tempted him and he came out from under the couch, looking curious.  
  
"What kind of cookies?"  
  
"Any kind you want!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave him a big smile, but he still refused."No, it's alwight. I'm not hungwy. And I know it's a twap because mum nevew lets us have cookies befow dinnew." He said, and ran up the stairs.  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both looked at Ginny. At first she didn't realized it, but finally caught on. "Fine, fine, I'll do [I] something."[/I] She said; She didn't need a wand to go magic.  
  
Ginny muttered a few well-chosen words and Kyle found himself half way up the stairs, not able to move. Hormone walked over to him, took the wands, and did the counter-spell. "Room. Now."  
  
Looking defeated, he scampered up into his room, followed by Alyssa, who had finally come out from under the couch. "So much trouble" Hermione muttered.  
  
"Who, what, trouble, us?" Fred had apparated to the living room of the burrow, along with George, Percy, Bill, and Harry. A couple seconds later Ron and Mr. Weasley came home from work, and with everyone suddenly there, Hermione forgot about Kyle's punishment as he came down from his room.  
  
After a while, everyone settled down for dinner. Even though Harry and Hermione lived just behind them, and Percy, Fred, George, and Bill shared a house, they were all often found at the burrow, especially at mealtimes. Ron and Hermione lived there all the time with Ron's parents, and they didn't seem to mind the constant apparating and disapparating of people through their house.  
  
"We have some, err, interesting news for everyone here." Percy said to the crowd, and then cast an eye on Kyle and Alyssa, not sure if they should hear it, but they weren't even paying attention.  
  
"Good news first." Fred added.  
  
"Harry got a new job at the ministry." George finished.  
  
Percy was [I]not[/I] happy about the interruption. He cleared his throat loudly, but no one besides Mrs. Weasley seemed ready to listen. Bill started to say something, and everyone gave him his or her attention. He went on to explain that there had been a break-in at Gringott's, so now there was no longer a maze to get to the vaults, and it would be easy for someone to steal from it. Therefore, the ministry has stationed trustful witches and wizards around the bank at varying times so that a break-in would be preventable.  
  
At this point in the story George put his arm around Percy. "Yup, Perce, its just you, me, and Ginny. That's all we need. Just the three of us." He sang.  
  
Percy shook his head. "Why do I [I]bother[/I]?" he muttered. "I could spend my time [I]working[/I] and doing something useful."  
  
"Harry's the lucky one. He gets to be with Hermione and Ron." Fred said.  
  
"And who do you have?" Hermione asked.  
  
"mumandad"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mum, and dad." He said slowly. He looked even more unhappy then Percy did.  
  
Ron looked around the table. Bill was content, since he would be inside working on getting the charm back up and working inside. Harry and Hermione looked relieved that they didn't have to spend the day with Fred or George. Ginny was trying to make peace with Percy, who had his head in his hands. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked glad to be spending time with Fred, who was staring at the table.  
  
"This should be fun." Ron said. 


	13. New Headmaster? New Defense Against the ...

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
"What happened?" Lupin asked his old friend Sirius Black, who was walking down the hall to him. Lupin often wondered how people didn't see constantly hanging out here, and if they did, why there weren't more suspicious.  
  
"I got it! I got it!" He called down the hall, adding a little skip to his step.  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Read this." Sirius replied, and handed Lupin a piece of parchment he pulled out of his pocket.  
  
"Me? [I]Me[/I]. But that's not possible. That'd never. Because of- well, yes because of you know. And you- my oh my, what [I]is[/I] the ministry coming to."  
  
Sirius was barely listening, as he was already in Lupin's office, rearranging everything.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's that noise?" Trent asked. He, Charlie, Jamie, and Tracy were on their way down from the common room and about to pass the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom on their way to Herbology when they heard loud scraping noises.  
  
Charlie walked toward the teacher's office. "Sounds like its coming from in here." Cautiously and slowly, he opened the door.  
  
Professor Lupin was in there, and it looked like the place had been stripped. There were no books, no papers, not anything left except for a metal desk, which was pushed against a wall. That must have made the scraping noise, Charlie thought.  
  
Lupin looked up. "Hello Charlie. How are you today?"  
  
"Erm, good Professor. Are you going somewhere?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Actually I am. I've somehow been promoted to headmaster." He said calmly, although he was actually very excited.  
  
Charlie looked back at his friends, who were standing in the doorway. They all liked Professor Lupin, and thought of him as their favorite teacher. Seeing the hint of worry in their expression, he added. "Don't worry. I personally know the new teacher, and I'm sure he is more then qualified and you enjoy his classes."  
  
"I hope so." Jamie said, a little louder then she intended. Slightly red, she checked her watch. "Come on, we have herbology. Longbottom doesn't like it when we're late."  
  
They all said their goodbyes to Lupin and started their trek down to the greenhouses. On the way, they discussed who the new teacher would be. None were really sure, but they all agreed on one thing; that it would be hard to fill Lupin's shoes.  
  
Reaching the greenhouse, they were ushered in by Professor Longbottom, who was eager to start the lesson. "Come on, let's go, everyone in! Got a good lesson to do today! Got to get started soon!"  
  
Once everyone filed in, Gryffindor and Slytherins, Professor Longbottom started to teach the class, but was interrupted by a Slytherin.  
  
"Professor, are you going to do anything with fangs or teeth? And not these lodenaloces? Are these things even plants? Or just piles of dirt lumped together?" He asked, snarling every word, and picking up the plant they were supposed working with and dropping it back on the table.  
  
Professor Longbottom answered with a polite "no, not this year." and continued to teach the lesson. Charlie did think that the lodenaloces did look like dirt, but once you cut off the thorns, they bloomed into huge, bright red flowers, about six feet tall and four feet wide.  
  
"They are pretty, yes, but they also have a greater importance. These flowers stay afloat in water, don't rip or tear, block out sunlight, and many other survival needs. So if you're ever going anywhere far, it's always good to take a few lodenaloces with you."  
  
  
  
After their herbology, the Gryffindors had defense against the dark arts. Charlie, Jamie, Trent, and Tracy were very eager to see who the new teacher was. Lupin did say that they would like him.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Black." A few eyes opened and some mouths gaped. It sounded familiar to Charlie. This should be interesting, he thought. 


End file.
